Just Another Love Story
by alydhe
Summary: [HIATUS, perhaps permanent] Dumbledore has ordered that the four houses have no personal contact. But Our favorite Slytherin has fallen for the youngest Weasley and they won't let rules stop their love.
1. The Sorting Hat's Woe

** Just Another Love Story **

  
Diclaimer: Yeah, I wish.   
Notes: This story is Draco/Ginny with a little Harry/Pansy and Ron/Hermione. 

* * * * * 

  
  
'Albus Dumbledore has just made a huge mistake' The Sorting Hat thought to itself as it watched the four heads of houses leave the Headmaster's office. Oh he thought he was doing the right thing, but the Hat knew better.   
Knowing that he had no way of expelling or even picking out the deatheater students in his school, the headmaster had done the only thing he knew to do to keep the dark forces from spreading to the other houses. He had ordered a separation. From the moment the Hogwarts express arrived the four houses of Hogwarts were allowed to have no personal contact. Meals would be strictly supervised, Classes would be split, with a large gap between house seating, Hogsmead weekends would be held on different days for each house, and Quidditch would be canceled. If any student were found breaking the separation rule, they would be severely punished, perhaps even expelled if they continued to break the rule.   
It was a pity that the headmaster had not taken his warning to heart. The Hat knew things that many did not. From the few moments it sat on a students head it could pick out the most likely course the student would take, and who they would most likely end up with. Albus was attempting to disrupt Fate, and she was a vengeful bitch when pushed. Yes, the headmaster would have to give up something, perhaps several something's, as payment for his transgressions if he persisted with this course of action. The Hat just hoped the price would not be devastating.   


* * * * * 

  
Well, there is the prologue, please review and give me your thoughts.   
  



	2. Ginny's Revenge

** Just Another Love Story **   
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish.   
  
**Notes:** This story is Draco/Ginny with a little Harry/Pansy and Ron/Hermione.   
  
* * * * *   
  


Ginny Weasely was pissed. Now she must say that she was proud of herself, she had held her fiery temper all summer. She hadn't yelled when the twins had turned her into a rubber duck for two hours. She didn't smack Ron when he and Hermione had forgotten her in the bookstore in Diagon alley. She hadn't even told her mother when Pigwidgeon had eaten her favorite pair of earrings.   
  
But this was going too far.   
  
Look up at the twins through her green eyelashes, which clashed horribly with her now Chudley Cannon orange hair, she fingered the poke-dotted nightgown she was now dressed in and contemplated homicide.   
  
"Aren't they great?" Fred asked her through his chuckles.   
  
George slung an arm around his brother. "We call em Clown Cadoodles. We can't seem to get the formula for a red nose though."   
  
"Fred… George..." The twins froze at the sound of repressed fury in their sister's voice. "Would you remind me as to when, exactly, I said you could tackle me and force a cookie down my throat?"   
  
The boys simply stared nervously at her.   
  
"Please, after all I would hate to forget such an important event."   
  
Their eyes franticly darted around the kitchen, finally realizing using the corner to hold themselves up during their laughter hadn't been the best idea.   
  
Ginny reached behind her for the frying pan drying on the counter and brought it up for the twins to see. Fred put his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose.   
  
"Now Ginny-"   
  
"Dear baby sister-"   
  
"Can't you see it was-"   
  
"Just a bit of fun?"   
  
"A bit of fun?" She could feel her left eye twitching. She raised the frying pan threateningly and watched as two fully-fledged wizards nearly wet themselves.   
  
  
  
Five minutes later a shout was heard from the kitchen. Ginny smiled from her position on the couch.   
  
"Fred! George! Get up this instant! What are you doing? Sleeping in the kitchen like this!"   
  
"Sleeping!?" Fred's indignant shout made her grin widen further.   
  
"We weren't sleeping woman! That hellion daughter of yours smacked us with a frying pan!"   
  
**_FWAK!_**   
  
"George Weasley! I won't have that kind of language in this house! Out! Go help Ron and Hermione with their trunks! We leave for King's Cross in an hour!"   
  
The twins gave the grinning redhead on the couch dirty looks as they headed for stairs. But she couldn't resist one last shot.   
  
"Look at it this way boys, now everyone can tell you apart. George has the pan size bruise and Fred has the giant lump."   
  
They grumbled and stomped away as she collapsed in giggles. she looked down at her outfit as it faded back into the knee length black skirt and white blouse she had been wearing. Lifting up a lock of hair she was pleased to note that her hair was red again.   
  
Humming merrily she bounced up the stairs to get her school trunk, she wondered what her mother would think if she sent the twins a Hogwarts toilet seat…   
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express was bustling with activity, first years gave their parent's tearful good-byes, older students loudly reunited with their housemates, muggleborns were walking this way and that in the familiar 'you mean magic is real?' daze.   
  
"Now Ginny dear, I want you to be careful. Don't go wandering after hours or following your brother into trouble."   
  
"Mum! I'll be fine!"   
  
"Of course you will dear. And Ron, take care of your sister and stay out of trouble! I am long overdue for a heart attack free summer."   
  
Ginny tuned out as her brother vowed to behave himself. She ran her eyes over the crowd and smiled brightly when she caught sight of a familiar head of messy black hair.   
  
"Harry! Over here!"   
  
He turned and grinned before starting their way. She chuckled lightly as Hermione tackled him and Ron slapped him on the back at the same time, causing him to teeter unsteadily on his feet.   
  
She still had a large smile on her face when the trio came walking back.   
  
"Hello Harry."   
  
"Hey Ginny, good summer?"   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
Ron snorted, "You shoulda seen what she did to Fred 'n George! Smacked 'em with a bloody frying pan!"   
  
The train whistle blew at that moment, drowning out Harry's reply. The group loudly made their way to one of the entrances, laughing and reminiscing the whole way to Hogwarts.   
  


* * * * * 

  
  
I know, I know…it's short. But I just thought you guys would be ready to kill me if I didn't get chapter one up soon. After all, it's been one day shy of a month since I posted the prologue. * sigh * sorry.   
  
**Review Responses:**   
  
**Soupie: ** I hope I can keep you even if Draco/Ginny isn't your cup of tea. I'm normally a slasher so this is new to me too.   
  
**Legolas_lover11: ** Lol…sorry for the delay, I hope I don't get any bad reviews.   
  
**Blue Angel: **Thank you, I hope this wasn't too long a wait for you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
  
**Claire:** Well, here it is, they haven't met up yet, but they will within the next chapter or two. I'll try not to make you wait so long next time.   
  



	3. The Sorting Warning

** Just Another Love Story **   
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish.   
  
**Notes:** This story is Draco/Ginny with a little Harry/Pansy and Ron/Hermione.   
  
**Shout out: ** Cookies to Soupie and Blue_angel for reviewing both chapters one and two!   
  
  
  
* * * * * 

  
  
  
  
_'Something is horribly wrong here.'_ Was Ginny Weasely's first thought as she entered the Great Hall. The teachers were strangely silent and kept shooting nervous glances at each other. Even Snape, Mr. Sarcasm himself, appeared uneasy.   
  
She wasn't the only one to notice; the students kept pointing at the head table and whispering. Had something happened? Had there been an attack sometime between King's Cross and Hogwarts?   
  
Thoughts and worries swirled in her head as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.   
  
McGonagall swept in once everyone had been seated, the sorting hat in hand, a scroll in the other, and a line of nervous fist years trailing along behind her.   
  
The old professor quickly plunked the sorting hat onto the bench; the brim opened wide and, to the delight of the firsties, began to sing.   
  
_"With many years to wear her down   
Like sands against a stone   
Dear Hogwarts wears her rusted crown   
Upon a molded thrown   
Her children are divided   
And it makes her weak   
In me she has confided   
And to you I do entreat   
  
  
When foundations first were lain   
Together were her masters   
All enemies were slain   
By those four united casters   
Gyffindor with bravery   
Fought valiantly indeed   
Hufflpuff with loyalty   
Aided all who were in need   
Ravenclaw with strategy   
Would quickly win the fight   
Slytherin with mastery   
Cunning ally in the night   
  
  
Forget about of your silly fear   
Your prejudice, your hate   
The time of dark is drawing near   
Delay and be too late   
You must unite within her walls   
Brother helping brother   
Hurry now, before she falls   
Unite with one another" _   
  
As the last note rang throughout the hall not a single word was uttered. Again the Sorting Hat had sung of uniting.   
  
McGonagall cleared her throat and through the Headmaster and weary glance. He nodded and she unraveled the scroll in hands.   
  
"Jiles, Sara!"   
  
"Hufflepuff!"   
  
The rest of the sorting passed without incident, but Ginny heart dropped into her stomach when the Headmaster stood to make the start of term announcements. Something dreadful was about to happen, she could feel it.   
  
"Students, with Voldemort on the rise I have felt it necessary to take a few extra precautions this year. First, let it be known that all Hogsmead visits and Quidditch matches are hereby canceled."   
  
Protests erupted all over the hall, but died quickly when the Dumbledor raised his hand for silence.   
  
"I am afraid that is not all. For your protection, it has been decided that all contact, be it friendly or not, is banned. No student is to speak to another student outside of their house, to do so will result in dire consequences. If you insist on breaking the rule repeatedly, you will be expelled."   
  
Not a sound was uttered, this could not be happening. Didn't the Headmaster hear what the hat had been saying?   
  
As though their thoughts had somehow been heard, the sorting hat sprang to life once more from its wooden perch. Its brim opened wide and a piercing shriek was released into the hall.   
  
Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and rushed to the hat when it became obvious that it would not stop. Hurriedly she picked it up and ran from the hall.   
  
Dumbledor smiled brightly at the shocked students. "Let the feast begin."   
  
  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun on the sorting song and think I did an okay job on it. ^__^ If anyone wants to use it in a fic of their own just let me know and give me credit for it.   
  
I know it's uber-short, but I needed this scene before I could go into the romance. Speaking of romance, I promise we will have our first Ginny/Draco interaction next chapter, so please don't lynch me.   
  
**Review Responses:**   
  
**Soupie:** You added me to your favorites? Thank You! ::huggles::   
  
**:) :** Well Mr. or Ms. Smiley, thank you for your review! I'm really glad you liked my beginning.   
  
**Grinnie:** Here ya go! One update as ordered, hope I didn't disappoint!   
  
**blue_angel:** Thanks for reviewing again. No Draco yet but next chapter I promise.   
  
**kneh13:** Thank you for your review! I'm thrilled you like my story.   
  



End file.
